A New Beginning
by amateur-writer
Summary: Will Ava forgive Johnny for what he did and try to start a new beginning with him? When Nikki meets a guy, will Cameron be jealous? Bradin considers his relationship with Callie. Jay & Erika go through ups and downs.
1. Default Chapter

A New Beginning

_Disclaimer: I don't own the TV Show Summerland or any characters on Summerland or some of the predicaments/situations/ideas in this fan-fiction story. _

Note: This takes place **before** the season finale on 8-17-04

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, D! Watcha watching there?" Johnny called over to Derrick as he plopped down next to the nine-year-old boy who was flipping through the channels.

"Hey, Johnny!" He perked up immediately. "Oh, nothing much. Hey, I was wondering if you, me, and Aunt Ava could go to the movies again, like last time. Without my date though." He looked so expectant.

Johnny was taken aback. He opened his mouth to his something and then thought it over again how to tell Derrick that his aunt wasn't in love with him. "You still trying to get us together?"

He tilted his head a little and shrugged a bit. "Am I that readable?"

Johnny chuckled softly. "Listen, Derrick. Your Aunt is with Dr. O'Keefe now and she's moved on from our past. You have to understand that sometimes people--"

Derrick interrupted in a rage, "No, Johnny I don't understand." He stood up. "You have to listen. You two are perfect for each other. You guys were meant to be together. I know it."  
"Come on, kid. What's this really about?" Johnny asked patiently. Derrick calmed down and took a seat.

"It's not that I don't like Dr. O'Keefe. But he kinda ruined the relationship that you two had." Derrick finally admitted, a little ashamedly. He continued, "I mean, if they like get married, I don't think I would like him as much as I'd like you for an uncle."

Johnny had to smile. "Derrick, I'll always be there for you, no matter what. Just remember that." He smiled and nodded.

**- Fade Out to Ava in her bedroom, checking messages. -**

"Hey Ava, it's me. I'm just calling again to see if your there. Erhm. Are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? Please call me." Beep. Ava hesitantly dialed Simon's number and it was picked up immediately.

"Hello?" He sounded tired and worn out. Ava paused, not sure if calling Simon was the best thing to do. "Hello? Ava? Is that you?" Ava hung up, not knowing what to say. She felt even worse now; she hadn't called or seen him in days. A voice broke into her thoughts.

"Who was that?" Ava turned to see Susannah leaning on the doorway and walking toward her.

Ava gave her a fake grin and shook her head. "No one." Susannah was now standing next to her.

"Oh really?" Susannah hit the play button on the answering machine and Simon's voice came on.

"Okay, okay. I called Simon. He answered. I chickened out. Are you happy?" Ava confessed. Susannah rubbed her shoulders.

"No, I'm not happy, Ava. Listen. You have got to consider your feelings for Johnny, before you move into something serious with Simon."

"Actually, it already has become something serious with Simon." Susannah stopped rubbing Ava's shoulders and took a step back. She was speechless for a second.

"Oh my god. Are you going to like marry this guy?" Susannah gaped at Ava, waiting for an answer.

Ava laughed nervously. "I don't know. I mean, I've only known him for a month. It's moving so fast, but it feels right. I have 3 kids and Johnny. I don't know what to do." Susannah wrapped her arms around Ava in a comforting friend hug.

"You have to figure out what kind of relationship you want with Johnny, and if Simon is really the one for you." Ava pursed her lips into a straight, grim line and nodded her head.

"I think I _am_ ready to move away from Johnny and have a new beginning with Simon."

"Well, there you go. Call him." Susannah handed Ava the phone

"Wait, did you need something before this whole Johnny-Simon drama?"

"It can wait." She gave Ava a small smile and exited the room.

Ava dialed the number and Simon picked up again. "Hello?"

"Simon."

"Ava!" He shouted happily. "Don't hang up."

"Simon, I need to talk to you. Please don't say anything until I get this all out."

"Okay. I won't say anything."

"You know my history with Johnny and everything. Well, I am finally over him, completely. I'm not sure that he is. I'm not sure I care though. I want to have a new beginning with you. I don't know if we can do this, with all that I have going on right now. My own business, three kids, Susannah--"

"I know I said I wouldn't interrupt, but just let me say this. I want to be with you. I want us to take that next step, because...I love you. These past few days when I didn't see you, it was hell. I never want to be separated from you again."

Johnny started up the stairs at that moment and heard Ava talking and stopped at the door to listen. Ava smiled, almost in tears. Choked up, she replied, "I want all that too. Not being able to see you either was horrible. I'm so sorry. I think...I'm in love with you too." Johnny was crushed and looked down and shook his head. He quickly turned on his heel and jogged down the stairs.

_-That's it for chap. 1 tell me what you think and if I should continue the story...-_


	2. Chapter 2 Relationships

_Disclaimer: I don't own the TV Show Summerland or any characters on Summerland or some of the predicaments/situations/ideas in this fan-fiction story._

**Chapter 2**

**-First, there are shots of Bradin surfing. He then jogs up in his surf suit carrying his surfboard to Callie.-**

"Callie!" Bradin flashed her a smile.

"Bradin, hey." Callie returned the smile. He leaned in for a kiss and pulled her body closer to him. He dropped his surfboard and placed his hands on her face. She placed her left hand on his cheek. Bradin moved his tongue into her mouth and the beginning of a make-out session is starting. They dropped to their knees and lay on the sand. Suddenly, Jay walked up. He stood there grinning. "Erhm, erhm." Bradin rolled off Callie a little reluctantly. They stood up, with Callie looking embarrassed and Bradin looking a little disappointed.

"Hey, mate. You've got a shift at the shop. Hi, Callie." Jay said. Bradin sighed and nodded his head. "I'll be right there, Jay." He gave Jay a look, as if to say you-can-go-now. Jay walked off, leaving Callie and Bradin alone again.

"I guess I gotta go then," Bradin said as he bobbed his head in the direction of Jay. He gave a half-smile.

"I guess so. Good-bye kiss?" Bradin's smile widened. Their kiss was interrupted again by Jay's call, "Come on, Bradin."

Bradin ignored his call. "Bye, Callie."

"See ya."

**-Fade out to Nikki and Amber parking their bicycles in front of Amber's house-**

"Hey, have you heard?" Amber had a look of mischief on her face.

"Heard what?" Nikki asked innocently, looking up from the bike rack. Amber smiled.

"There's a new guy in town. His name's Josh. I hear he's pretty cute. Well-educated, funny, nice, and recently heart-broken." Amber spilled the gossip as Nikki grabbed a soda from the fridge. Nikki smiled slightly, a bit intrigued by Amber's description of the new guy.

"So, he's going to Playa Linda Middle School?" Nikki asked, acting as if she couldn't care less about Josh.

"Yup, just in time for school. He enrolled yesterday." They both sat down on the couch.

"Look, Amber. I appreciate your concern for my love life, but I don't know. He could be a total creep. And this is not about Cameron either. We had a good talk and we're just friends."

"Okay whatever. I hear he's joining the Literary Magazine thingy. Wasn't that the club you were interested in too?" Amber smirked, as she knew that Nikki was planning to join the club.

Nikki gave Amber a 'very funny look.' "We'll see Amber. But don't expect anything to happen between Joe and me."

"Josh. I just think that you've been too bummed out about Cameron and you know...your parents and that you need to live a little. You know, have some fun. And plus, I really do think that Josh is a good guy."

"Alright, fine you win. I'll give him a chance. But how do you even know so much about Josh?" Nikki wondered, bemused.

"Well...I forgot to mention that Josh is also my cousin and he's staying here for awhile until his parents sort out their divorce."

"What?! Is he like here right now?" Nikki asked and stood up.

Amber also stood up. "Relax, no. He's out with Cameron. I asked Cameron if he would hang with Josh. He was feeling kinda bummed about his parents' divorce and all."

"Wait a minute. You expect me to go out with your cousin, who might not even be staying in Playa Linda? I mean I don't want to get into a meaningless relationship." Nikki inquired, being her usual logical self.

"No, Nikki. Josh's mom is most likely to be gaining custody of him, and she's planning on buying a house here in Playa Linda." Amber explained.

"Oh well, Johnny can help her with that. He works in real estate." Nikki offered.

Amber nodded. "Yeah, that was also something I wanted to mention to you. I was going to ask you to ask Johnny about any available 2 bedroom houses in the area."

Nikki smiled, "Sure thing."

**-Fade out to Jay lying on the sand, as Erika approaches-**

"Hey baby," Jay greets his girlfriend as he sits up. "Where've you been?"  
"Oh, I just came from a lesson." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and then laid down on the soft, silky sand next to him.

"You know, I've been thinking," started Jay.

Erika laughed. "Is that possible? You thinking about things?" Jay gave her a serious look.

"Sorry. Now, tell me what exactly it was that you were thinking about." Erika asked seriously.

"Well, actually. A lot of things." Jay began slowly, not connecting with Erika's eyes.

"Oh yeah, what kind of things?" Erika questioned, suddenly very intrigued by Jay's mysterious thoughts.

"You know, about us, us living together, all sorts of things." Jay said vaguely. Erika nodded signaling Jay to continue.

"Like, right now, when you were gone, I missed you." He smiled sheepishly.

Erika face broke into a huge grin. "You're so sweet. I love you." She leaned in for a kiss, which Jay did not deny. It broke up after a minute.

Jay continued, "I love having you around, and I wouldn't have it any other way. What I'm trying to say is...Will you marry me, Erika Spalding?" Erika gasped. She untangled herself from Jay's arms and stood up quickly.

"Say something, Erika." Jay stood up also and looked at her intently.

"Jay, are you sure your ready to get married? I mean, I love you and I love being with you, but I think we're moving too fast."

"What are you talking about? I mean, we've already said I love you and we're going steady. I've met your mom. We live together. We've already, you know." Jay took her hands, but she wouldn't meet his stare.

"I know all that. It's been great. But still I think it's a big mistake." She finally met his stare and now he looked away. "Don't hate me, Jay. I just don't think that we're ready."

He shook his head and gave her a half-smile. "I don't hate you. I understand. But, I want to know where we're going. I hope it's forward."

"What has gotten into you, Jay?" Erika was bemused by Jay's sudden commitment related talk.

"I'm just afraid that I might lose you to some surfer-dude." Jay said.

"That's not the truth, Jay. You know I love you very much. What's going on in the Australian blond head?" Erika quipped.

"I was just thinking about Johnny and Ava. How Johnny just gave up the girl of his dreams to some punk guy. I mean, I know he loves her and he isn't going after her. Personally, I think he's making the biggest mistake of his life. I mean, letting a love like that slip away...I don't want that to happen with us." Jay admitted.

"It's not going to Jay, I promise. But I still don't think that we need to get married right now." Erika pulled him into a hug and he relaxed.

"Alright, I understand."

The hug was broken up and Erika had a puzzled look. "Wait, if you were proposing, where's the ring?"

Jay scratched his head and smiled. "Well, you know. It was sort of an epiphany. You know, I'm not rich." She smiled and nodded. They walked hand in hand back to Jay's.

_Well... that's it...please R/R_


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

_Disclaimer: I don't own the TV Show Summerland or any characters on Summerland or some of the predicaments/situations/ideas in this fan-fiction story._

**Chapter 3**

**-Ava and Simon are taking a stroll down the almost-empty beach after dinner.-**

They're holding hands and their arms are swaying together in fluid motion as they sporadically glance at each other.

Back at the house, Johnny walks past a window and two figures catch his eye. He immediately recognizes them as Ava and Simon walking on the beach. Sighing softly, he continues his way up the stairs and to his room.

Ava and Simon do not say a word, and the only sounds are the waves and sea gulls. They arrive at a small cave and stop at the entrance. It's dark, yet there is some light from the moon. They kiss passionately for a couple of seconds. Slowly, they drop down to the fine grains of sand. The fiery kiss now turns into an intense make-out session. They can't seem to get enough of each other. Ava roughly pulls off Simon's t-shirt, while Simon unhurriedly takes off Ava's shirt. Ava jingles Simon's belt as she quickly unbuckles it. Simon starts to caress her neck with his gentle kisses. The rest of the clothes find themselves on the sand, scattered about. Ava rolls onto Simon and they stare into each other's eyes for a moment.

Simon, caught up in the moment, says, "I never want to be apart from you again. I love you so much, Ava."

Ava's eyes twinkled in the moonlight as she smiled. "I love you too, Simon." They became one, and for the first time in a long time Ava's feelings for Johnny were completely gone. They fall asleep in each other's arms, Ava's head resting upon Simon's chest.

**-Fade out to the house where Derrick, Johnny, and Nikki are sitting on the couch watching a movie-**

"I wonder where Aunt Ava is," little Derrick asked innocently. He peered over at Johnny who shrugged, but kept his eyes on the TV.

Nikki also turned her attention from the screen and gazed at Johnny. Johnny felt the stares and looked at both of them, exclaiming, "What!? I don't know where she is." He focused on the TV, as did Derrick and Nikki after a second. All three were asleep a short time later. At around 10:30, Bradin comes in, slamming the door. Only Johnny awakens.

Johnny turns around and whispers, "Hey, quiet." He nods his head in the direction of the sleeping Derrick. Bradin silently tiptoes upstairs. Nikki stirs and is now semi-conscious, opening her eyes.

Johnny murmurs faintly, "Sorry. I'll carry him up to his bed. Good night, Nikki. You should go to bed, too." She nods and heads for her room, behind Johnny carrying the slumbering Derrick. After tucking in Derrick, he heads back down to the living room, next to the front door to wait for Ava to return.

**-Fade out to Susannah on the phone with Anastasia- **

Susannah sat up on her pink bedspread and tried to get Anastasia to listen. "—But Anastasia, I can't just move to New York to be close to you. I have three kids here to take care of." Susannah protested.

"Are they your children?" Anastasia countered, knowing that they weren't.

Susannah sighed. "No, they're not." She tucked her hair behind her ear and knew that she had lost the battle.

"Good, so problem solved. I will book the flight for this coming Friday, so that you have the weekend to get unpacked and all that crap."

"Wait. Are you sure that it is absolutely necessary for me to relocate like this?" Susannah asked one last time, even though she was pretty confident of the answer.

"Why, yes Susannah. It is absolutely necessary for good business for you to relocate to New York. Or else, I will have to let you go." Anastasia cornered Susannah, thinking she would cave in to the deal.

Susannah was silent on the other line, thinking about the big decision. "I'm sorry, then. I can't go to New York, Anastasia. Good-bye." As she hung up, she heard Anastasia curse. She fell back onto the backboard of the bed and sighed heavily, wondering if she had made a big mistake.

_Chapter 3 is finished!! What will happen to Johnny and Ava? Will Susannah regret her decision? Find out in chapter soon!_


	4. Chapter 4 New Things to Come

_Disclaimer: I don't own the TV Show Summerland or any characters on Summerland or some of the predicaments/situations/ideas in this fan-fiction story._

**Chapter 4**

**-Derrick is waking up-**

Derrick rubbed his eyes and found that he was in his bed. He didn't recall how he had gotten there, since the last thing he remembered was watching the movie with Nikki and Johnny. Suddenly, he recalled that Aunt Ava had been out and went to see if she was in her bedroom. It was still early, as the sun's rays peeked through the blinds. He crept towards Ava's room silently. The door was ajar and he pushed it open to find the bed hadn't been slept in. He makes his way downstairs to see if she was making breakfast, but she was nowhere to be found. He saw Johnny asleep on the couch with the TV still on. Worried, he raced back upstairs to Nikki's room to tell her the news. He burst into her room, startling her, as she sat up.

"What is it, Derrick?" she asked, concerned, noticing the paleness of his rotund face. He caught his breath slightly.

"I can't find Aunt Ava. She never came home!" Derrick exclaimed in a high-pitched, squeaky voice. Nikki threw aside her covers.

"What? Are you sure? Did you check her bedroom?" He nodded. She stood up. "Did you check downstairs?" He nodded again. "Could she be in the bathroom?" He shook his head. "Let's not panic, Derrick. We shouldn't wake anyone, not yet. Let's call Simon to see if he knows where she is." He nodded yet again and they quickly dialed his number. There was no answer. Nikki hung up the phone when the answering machine came on. The two kids stared at each other, not knowing what to do next.

**-Fade out. While that was happening, Ava and Simon awaken- **

A seagull flies overhead and the waves crash upon the shore noisily. Simon stirs and opens his eyes. He promptly remembers the night before. The _special_ night between him and Ava.

Nervously he awakens Ava. "Ava, get up," he says with urgency. He unwraps his arms from her body and quickly puts on his clothes.

Ava, still groggy with sleep, mumbles, "Simon?" She takes a look around. "Simon!" she half-yells.

"Hi," he responds absently, while searching for his shirt. Ava scrambles around putting on her panties.

"What time is it?" she inquires, brushing the sand off of her. Simon looks at his watch.

"Quarter past six." He looks up at her, desperately. "Is that too late?" She stops rushing around and stares at him.

"I don't know. Usually, I'm the first one up at around 6:30. But sometimes Derrick wakes up early and comes into my room." She realizes with horror.

"Come on, quick." Simon takes her hand and they sprint across the soft sand to the house. At the door, Simon gives her a quick peck on the cheek and walks to his house. Ava takes a deep breath, praying that no one was awake. She softly turned the knob and stepped into the living room, shutting the door quietly. She turned to find Johnny on the couch turning around to face her.

"Hey, Johnny," Ava started up the stairs, acting as if nothing were wrong. He shut off the TV and stood up. Swiftly, he vaulted over the couch and caught her arm.

"Hey, where were you last night? I was waiting up all night for you to come home." His dark eyes penetrated into hers.

She paused and shrugged a bit. "Uh...I was with Simon," she admitted and added quickly, "Don't tell anyone." He let go of her arm and looked down, deeply disappointed inside. Ava started, "Are you going to--", but stopped when Derrick and Nikki suddenly appeared out of nowhere at the top of the steps.

Derrick cried, "There you are, Aunt Ava!" He leapt into her arms as she laughed. Nikki smiled and questioned, "Where were you last night?"

Ava looked at Nikki and said, "Oh, I was with Simon and got in at about midnight. I just went for an early walk on the beach, it was really beautiful." Nikki half-nodded, not sure whether to believe her or not. Johnny looked away again and went into the kitchen to start breakfast. He saw Jay there, sipping a glass of orange juice.

He jerked his head in the direction of Ava and the kids and inquired, "What was that all about?" Johnny looked over his shoulder as Ava, Derrick, and Nikki started up the stairs.

"Oh, that. Nothing." He lied, avoiding Jay's stare. Johnny grabbed a glass and poured himself a glass of OJ also.

Jay saw right through him. "She spent the night with Simon, didn't she?" Johnny finally met his stare and nodded. "I've been meaning to talk to you about Ava." Jay continued, figuring that this was a good time to express his feelings.

"Ok..." Johnny said, unsure about what was to come.

"Do you love her?" he asked blatantly. Johnny set his glass down and sighed heavily. "Do you?" Jay persisted.

"Yeah, I do. Why does that matter?" Johnny exploded in a sudden outburst. Jay stood there, calmly.

"Then, you should tell her how you feel about her."

"I don't know, Jay. I mean, she's in love with Simon." He had already given up on Ava.

"And how do you know that?" Jay demanded, unconvinced.

"Because...I overheard her tell him over the phone a couple of nights ago."

"Oh...anyways, she should know how you feel about her. She deserves to know before she does anything else with Simon. If you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Johnny nodded and was soon absorbed is his thoughts.

**-Fade Out to Nikki and Amber walking along the beach- **

Amber suddenly cried out, "Hey, look there's Cameron, Jordan, and Josh!" She pointed to a table with the three of them sitting with milkshakes. Jordan and Cameron were sharing one and Josh was sitting off by himself, isolated. Amber pulled Nikki's arm as she approached their table.

"Hey, you guys!" Amber yelled to them, exuberantly. "Josh, this is Nikki, my friend. Nikki, this is my cousin, Josh." Josh pushed his chair back to stand up to his full length of 5'6. He had sandy brown hair and light freckles speckled on his cheeks and around his dreamy, green eyes. He sported a green/white striped t-shirt that matched his eyes and blue shorts with flip-flops. Amber smiled as she peered over at Nikki, to find her totally entranced by Josh. Looking over at Josh, she found him also staring intently at Nikki. Amber grinned.

"Hey. Do want to join us?" Josh asked, mainly toward Nikki.

Nikki started to reply, but Amber cut her off. "This table's too small for the five of us, so why don't you and Nikki take that table over there." She suggested, while pointing toward a table for two about 30 feet away.

"Sure," said Josh eagerly. "I mean, if you want to, Nikki." She broke out into a huge smile and agreed. He took her hand, and they walked to the table.

"Josh! You forgot your shake..." Amber shouted after him, but he did not seem to notice.

Amber sat down and said, "My work is done." Jordan gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, those two do make a cute couple. Don't you think, Cameron?" She turned to her right to see Cameron staring at Nikki laughing at something that Josh had just said. He seemed to be a little disheartened. "Cameron?" Jordan asked.

Cameron turned to his left. "What? Yeah, I do." He smiled reassuringly at Jordan and sucked at his straw.

_Thanks for all reviews everyone...I will try to update soon. Anything that you didn't like about the story? Let me know!_


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets

_Disclaimer: I don't own the TV Show Summerland or any characters on Summerland or some of the predicaments/situations/ideas in this fan-fiction story._

**Chapter 5**

**-Callie and Bradin sitting at the counter, sipping some drinks-**

"So, do you wanna head back to my house?" Bradin asked Callie, who nodded. Bradin paid for the drinks and took Callie's hand as they walked to the house.

Bradin swung open the door and called out, "Aunt Ava? Johnny? Susannah? Derrick? Nikki? Jay? Erika?" There was no answer, as Callie burst out laughing. Bradin smiled. "We're finally alone." This time, Callie caught Bradin off guard and initiated the kiss. He did not pull back and picked up Callie, who giggled. Bradin carried her upstairs to his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and sat down on the bed also. Their kisses are intense and slowly, Callie lays down on Bradin's pillow and ontop of her, Bradin. Every curve of their bodies fit together seamlessly. Callie suddenly stops kissing Bradin.

Bradin looks into her eyes, questioning. "What is it, Callie?"

"If this is going, where I think it's going, then I'm ready." She smiled tentatively. Bradin was speechless. He swallowed hard.

**-Fade out to Susannah, lying on the beach, with Derrick nearby playing in the sand with Martha-**

A ring comes from Susannah's bag. She reluctantly gets up and rummages through her bag. She answers it.

"Hello?" She checks her watch, 1:15.

"Hi, Susannah. This is Anastasia." Her French accent noticeable on every word. Susannah sighed.

"Yes, Anastasia?" Susannah kept her patience.

"I know you said that you were unable to move to New York, but I have an offer that you cannot resist."

"Listen, whatever your offer is, I'm not going to take it." Susannah told Anastasia defiantly, wanting to hang up. Derrick looked up from digging his giant hole to stare at Susannah.

"Just hear me out. First, you will be able fly to California on weekends. You will receive a pay raise and more bonuses." Anastasia finished the tempting offer.

Susannah sighed under her breath. "Anastasia, I have made up my mind. I'm not moving to New York." Derrick, concerned, nudged Martha to listen.

"What about I pay for your flights to California? Life insurance? Tell me what I can do to get you to move to New York." Anastasia would not give up.

"Look, Anastasia. I cannot deal with this right now. I'm not moving. That's final." Susannah hung up, before Anastasia could say anything else. She looked over at Derrick and Martha, who quickly went back to playing in the sand. Susannah adjusted her beach towel and fixed her sunglasses and laid back. She was consumed with stress, as she thought about how to ask Ava if she could rejoin the business. She still was going to look around for other jobs, but there probably wouldn't be good ones in California. A plane streaked across the sky and Susannah reminisced about how Ava and her were going to travel to Paris. Derrick's voice broke into her contemplation.

"Susannah, what did Anastasia want?" Susannah sat up and pushed her sunglasses down to see Derrick's worried face. "What were you talking about when you said offer?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Susannah asked and saw Martha's eager face. "And you, too?" They both nodded and came closer to Susannah.

"The truth is that Anastasia wanted me to move to New York to be closer to her. But I said no and she fired me. Just now, she called me to bribe me into taking the job." Susannah let the information sink in.

Derrick spoke first. "I'm glad that you didn't take the job, Susannah." He reached over and gave her a hug.

"Don't tell anyone, especially Aunt Ava." Susannah warned the kids and they nodded their heads solemnly. Susannah smiled. "Now, get back to your sand hole."

_Sorry it's short...need more encouragement through reviews to continue!_


	6. Chapter 6 Complications

_Disclaimer: I don't own the TV Show Summerland or any characters on Summerland or some of the predicaments/situations/ideas in this fan-fiction story._

**Chapter 6**

**-Callie and Bradin on Bradin's bed-**

"Bradin, what's the matter? Isn't this what you wanted? What all guys want?" Callie laughed nervously.

Bradin sat up, as did Callie. He looked into her questioning eyes and said, "You know about my parents right?" She nodded. "Well, it was their wish for me to not have sex until I was in love and married."

"Ok..." she answered hesitantly.

Bradin continued, "I mean, I want to, believe me...and if we did they would never know, but I would know. I want to respect their wish."

Callie smiled and reassured him. "I understand, Bradin. It's cool." She gave him a hug.

"I love you, Callie." He smiled, the tension was gone.

"I love you too, Bradin."

"I guess we're going steady then, huh?" Callie grinned and nodded.

They lay back onto the bed and now their kisses weren't just for fun, but had meaning and depth to them.

**-Fade Out to Jay and Erika in the shop closing up-**

"Jay?" Erika called to the back room. Jay stepped out carrying a surfboard and placed it on the counter for waxing.

He looked up at her. "Yeah?"

Erika casually said, "I was wondering if you'd like to have a dinner for two tomorrow night at our place. I'm cooking."

"I'm there. But, one thing. Can someone else cook?" Erika squealed in laughter and started to chase Jay around the shop.

**-Fade Out to Erika preparing for the dinner-**

Erika bustles around the tiny apartment, checking on the food, tidying up the place, lighting the candles for a romantic feeling and setting the table. Just at that moment, Jay walks in holding flowers.

"Aww, they're beautiful." Erika exclaims when she sees the bouquet of roses. Jay gives her a kiss on the lips and takes a look around the place. It was much cleaner than usual, and the only light was from the many candles around the room.

"Wow, baby. You sure did a good job of cleaning the place up." Jay smiled and sat down.

"Thanks, Jay." Using oven mitts, she brings over the noodles that she had made. "Be careful, it's hot." Jay rubbed his hands together.

"Smells delicious, babe."

Erika beamed. "Thanks." They dug into the meal. "Ok, I've got to admit something." Erika says, putting down her fork.

"What is it?" Jay asks innocently, licking his lips.

"I didn't cook the noodles. I ordered them from Chang's, you know the Chinese restaurant where we met and had our first date." Jay smiled, as he remembered.

Jay nodded his head. "Oh yeah, these noodles did taste quite familiar." Erika chuckled softly.

"The reason that I'm bringing up our first date and setting up this romantic dinner is because I have some news." Erika told Jay apprehensively.

Jay put down his fork and stopped chewing. "What is it, baby?" He had an adorable look of concern on his face. He came over to the other side of the table and sat down on the bed and pulled Erika next to him on the bed.

"I don't know how to tell you this other than to just tell you." Erika started crying softly. Jay pulled her closer into a hug and stroked her hair.

"Shhh...it's okay." He kissed the top of her head and held her tight. Erika looked up into his eyes.

"Jay, I think I'm...pregnant." Jay released Erika from his grasp and took in what Erika had just told him.

"Wow...are you sure? Did you see a doctor yet?"

"No, I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. It could be wrong though." Erika reached over and grabbed a tissue to blow her nose.

"We're going to the doctor's first thing in the morning." Erika nodded.

"Are you sure we're going to do this? I mean, this place is too small for the baby and us. We're going to have to move." Erika said through more tears.

Jay embraced her and soothed her. "Don't worry about it, baby. Everything's going to be alright."

_Thanks for the review everyone, I will update in a couple of days. More twists to come!_


	7. Chapter 7 Beginning of Something New

_A/N: I will try to include all of your suggestions. Please be patient, more Cam/Nikki/Josh situations coming up, including more Johnny/Ava/Simon drama. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the TV Show Summerland or any characters on Summerland or some of the predicaments/situations/ideas in this fan-fiction story._

**Chapter 7**

**-Simon and Ava walk into a fancy restaurant-**

"Hi, we have a reservation under the name O'Keefe." Simon told the man.

"Ah, yes Mr. O'Keefe. Right this way." The man gestured and the smiling couple followed. They sat down at the table on looking a gorgeous view of the moonlit beach. The waiter handed them menus and left them to decide what to order.

"So, did anyone figure out that you spent the night with me?" Simon asked, looking across the table at Ava.

"None of the kids did." Ava's face was glowing with happiness. "But, I told Johnny." Simon's face fell a bit.

"How did he figure it out?" Simon inquired, bemused.

"Well, he was waiting up all night for me on the couch and when I closed the door in the morning, he woke up. I had to confess." Simon took a sip of his water and nodded.

"Did he tell you why he was waiting up all night?"

Ava shrugged. "I don't know. I guess he was just trying to be a good friend. You know, looking after me."

Simon kept his eyes on the menu and commented, "Looks like someone's a little possessive of their ex-girlfriend." Ava met Simon's eyes and gave him a look. "Sorry." Simon apologized and continued, "Let's not let anything ruin this perfect night." He smiled and reached for hand.

After dinner, the two took a romantic walk on the beach. The breeze whipped Ava's hair back and Simon couldn't have felt better.

"The moon looks so beautiful tonight." Ava remarked as the two stood under its radiance holding on to each other tight.

"Yeah, it does. The only thing more beautiful is you." Ava smiled and hugged Simon tighter.

"Ava." Simon said as he released Ava from the embrace. They held hands and stood about a feet from each other.

"You're all that I ever could wish for. You complete me. No woman has ever made me feel like I do when I'm with you. I want you and only you." Ava beamed. "I love everything about you. I love the way you smile. I love the way you walk. I love the way you act as a motherly figure toward Bradin, Nikki, and Derrick. I love the way you make me feel when I'm with you. I love you, Ava." Simon took a deep breath and Ava was in tears of joy. Simon got down on one knee and stared up at the woman of his dreams. He reached into his pocket and took out a small, velvet box and opened it. Sitting in the middle of it was an emerald-cut, solitaire diamond ring that shone in the moonlight. "Will you, Ava Gregory, be my wife?"

**-Fade Out to Josh meeting everyone at the house-**

Nikki introduced, "Everyone, this is Josh, Amber's cousin. Josh, this is Susannah, Johnny, Derrick, Bradin, and Callie. Aunt Ava is out with her boyfriend." Johnny cringed at Nikki's last statement.

"Hey Josh," everyone chorused.

"Are you Nikki's new boyfriend?" piped up Derrick.

"Shut up, Derrick!" Nikki exclaimed, hitting Derrick softly on the shoulder. Everyone, including Josh, laughed at the comment.

Bradin broke the silence. "I'm Bradin, Nikki's older brother." Bradin extended his hand and Josh shook it. "If you break her heart, I'll come looking for you." Josh nodded and smiled.

"I guess I should get going then. It was nice meeting all of you." Josh said. Everyone bid Josh farewell and Nikki walked with him outside the front door.

"I had a really great time today, Nikki. I mean, I actually forgot about my parents' divorce for the first time since I came to Playa Linda." Josh smiled.

"I had a great time too." There was an uncomfortable silence. Josh slowly started to lean in for a kiss. It was short and sweet. They broke apart after a few seconds.

Josh exhaled a sigh of relief. "So, how about I meet you at the Tropical Bungalow tomorrow at around 10?"

"I would really like that. See you tomorrow, Josh."

"Bye, Nikki." Josh said reluctantly. Nikki sighed as she watched Josh walked off into the darkness. She turned and went back inside. Susannah was sitting on the couch watching Nikki.

"You really like him, don't you?" Susannah asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Nikki plopped down onto the sofa next to Susannah and beamed.

"Yeah, he's so different from all of the other guys I've ever met. He's got this dreamy quality about him that I love and plus he's sooo cute." Nikki babbled about her new boyfriend.

Susannah laughed. "So, I guess Cameron's forgotten." Nikki nodded and went upstairs to call Amber.

"Hello?"

Nikki laid down on her bed. "Hey, Amber. It's me, Nikki."

"Hey! How are things going with Josh? He's not home yet, if that's why you're calling."

"I know he's not home yet. He just left my house. I was calling you to tell you about my wonderful day with Josh"

"Really?" Amber asked, intrigued. "So, I guess you two really hit it off?"

"Yeah, we did. Thank you so much for introducing us. He is so cute, genuine, and so much fun to be with."

"I could tell you two were having fun. You guys were practically drooling over each other." Amber laughed.

Nikki chuckled good-naturedly. "Shut up! We did not drool."

"The weirdest thing happened though, when you two lovebirds left the table. Cameron was staring after you guys. He was like almost jealous of Josh and you."

Nikki sat up, with a frown on her face. "No way! We're just friends. Besides, he's with Jordan."

Amber replied, "Well, he sure looked after you with a longing. I gotta go, I think Josh is home. Talk to you later, Nik, bye."

"Bye." Click. Nikki laid back onto her pillows and sat there thinking about what Amber had said. 'Could it be true?' thought Nikki.

_That one was sort of long to make up for the other short chapters...Reviews needed_


	8. Chapter 8 News

_Disclaimer: I don't own the TV Show Summerland or any characters on Summerland or some of the predicaments/situations/ideas in this fan-fiction story._

**Chapter 8 **

**-Fade Out to Simon and Ava on the beach-**

Ava could hardly speak through her tears. She sniffled, although it wasn't a cold night, and smiled. "Yes." She said in a barely audible whisper. Simon broke out in a big grin and took Ava's hand. He slid the ring onto her finger as Ava stared at it. Simon stood up and picked her off the ground in a giant bear hug.

"Wait." Ava said as Simon put her back down on the ground.

"What is it?" Simon asked, a puzzled look in his eyes.

"I can't wear this...Susannah or someone will notice." Ava replied.

"Well, you were planning to tell them that you were getting married, right?" Simon asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah," Ava answered. "Of course, I just think we should do it together, you know?"

Simon agreed. "How about tomorrow night at dinner?" Ava smiled and nodded. They engaged couple lay down on the sand, looking up at the stars.

**-Fade Out to next day, Jay and Erika sitting in the doctor's office waiting-**

"Mr. and Mrs. Robertson," called the secretary of Dr. Franklin. They stood up.

Erika started, "Actually, we're not married." The secretary looked up from her papers.

"Oh, sorry. The doctor has the results." Erika and Jay stared at each other before taking each other's hand and entering the Dr. Franklin's office.

"Please sit down." Dr. Franklin greeted them and gestured to the two chairs seated in front of his cluttered desk. They did as they were told.

"Let's see here. Ah, yes. Some good or bad news depending on if you were planning to conceive." Jay and Erika looked at each other and held hands even tighter. They looked at him expectantly. "You're not pregnant, Erika."

Jay gaped, while Erika was on the verge of tears. "Are you sure?"

The doctor nodded and smiled. "Yes, I'm quite sure."

"But, the pregnancy test from the store, said positive." Erika said and wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"That can happen sometimes." Doctor Franklin assured. He stood up, as did Jay and Erika. He shook hands with both Jay and Erika. The happy couple left.

**-Fade Out to Ava folding laundry in her room- **

Ava folded the shorts and placed it in Bradin's pile. Johnny knocked on the door as Ava looked up and smiled.

"Come in, Johnny," Ava beckoned and Johnny strode to the side of the bed.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Ava?" asked Johnny. Ava stopped folding the clothes and sat down on the bed, as did Johnny.

"How's it going with Simon?" Ava was surprised, yet did not show it.

"Good, really good." Ava grinned merrily at Johnny, whose heart sunk, yet did not show it.

"Good." He nodded and swallowed hard. "I've been holding something in for a while now. But, I think I should let you know how I feel." Ava took a deep breath. "I've felt anger whenever I saw you with Simon. I felt like I was suffocating, like someone had just knocked the wind out of me." He paused and then continued, "I still love you, Ava." Ava stood up and paced around the room.

"This is a really bad time, Johnny. I have moved on with Simon. I suggest that you do the same. I thought we were clear on this." Ava stared at Johnny menacingly.

"How can you move on from a love like the one we had?"

"I don't know what you're gonna have to do, but I suggest you do it."

"Why can't you just give it a try?" Johnny insisted, not wanting to give up on the love of his life.

"Because! Simon and I are getting married!" Ava semi-shouted, fuming. Johnny sat there, open-mouthed, and wanting to die. He had never felt worse in his life. He couldn't breathe and felt like someone had ripped his heart out. "Don't tell anyone about this. Simon and I were planning to tell everyone at dinner tonight."

Johnny slowly got up and looked at Ava for a long time and then left.

**-Fade Out to Dinner with Everyone-**

Ava and Simon had managed to get everyone to come to dinner. Johnny, Jay, Erika, Susannah, Bradin, Callie, Nikki, and Derrick. They were dining outside on hot dogs and hamburgers.

"We need some more ketchup, Aunt Ava." Derrick said as he squeezed the last of the ketchup onto his hamburger.

"Okay, I'll go get it." Ava stood up and walked into the house.

Johnny followed Ava inconspicuously, saying, "We need some more napkins." Once they were inside the house, Johnny grabbed Ava's hand.

"You're really going to go through with this?" Johnny asked, gazing into Ava's eyes. She looked away and sighed.

"Yes, Johnny. I'm going to go through with this. I love Simon." Johnny ignored her answer and suddenly reached out and grabbed the back of her neck. He pulled her toward him and kissed her passionately. Ava was surprised, needless to say, and did not pull away at first.

Simon suddenly opened the door. "Ava--" he started to say. Ava immediately broke away from Johnny.

Simon stared, stunned. Ava tried to explain. "Simon, this isn't what it looks like." Simon just turned and ran out of the house. Ava quickly followed yelling, "Simon!"

Simon quickly told everyone at the picnic table, "Sorry everyone, I got to go." Ava rushed outside, following Simon.

"Let me explain, Simon." Ava cried desperately. Simon just looked at her with hurt, anger, and confusion. Johnny had come back to the table now, watching the whole thing.

"Don't follow me, Ava. I'll call you if I feel like talking to you." Simon said, as he turned to go home. His eye caught Johnny, who was standing close to him. Simon suddenly broke out in a fury and landed a punch right on Johnny's right jaw. Johnny fell down onto the soft sand and Derrick suddenly cried out.

"Johnny!" he yelled as he ran over to Johnny, who was beginning to sit up. Simon ran off and Ava just watched as he did.

She slowly turned around and met Johnny's eyes. "How could you do this to me?" she asked softly and went inside without another word.

Susannah got up and followed Ava inside. Jay stood and said, "Alright everyone, if you're done, let's clean up." Everybody started to gather their plates and brought them inside. Jay walked over to Johnny, whose jaw was starting to swell up.

"What exactly did you do, mate?" Jay inquired.

Johnny groaned softly as he stood up. "I took your advice and talked to Ava this afternoon. She said she had moved on. So just now I kissed her to see if there was anything still there and then Simon walked in."

"Man, she is never going to forgive you." Jay patted Johnny on the back and headed inside. Johnny decided to take a walk to a local bar and get hammered.

_That's it for this chapter. Thanks everyone for all the kind reviews. I'll try to update asap. Also, I'll try to write something about all the suggestions. _


	9. Chapter 9 Disturbance

_Disclaimer: I don't own the TV Show Summerland or any characters on Summerland or some of the predicaments/situations/ideas in this fan-fiction story._

**Chapter 9**

**-Fade Out to Ava and Susannah in Ava's room-**

Susannah came in and sat down on Ava's bed, where Ava sat hugging a fluffy pillow.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Susannah asked gently.

"There's nothing to tell. Johnny ruined my relationship with Simon. He kissed me and I didn't pull away fast enough. Simon saw." Susannah rubbed her back. "I mean, what is Johnny's problem. I already told him that I'm not in love with him anymore and he has to push it."

"I'm so sorry, Ava. Listen, I think you should call Simon and explain to him what happened and tell him that you're not in love with Johnny."

"No, I can't. He said not too. I guess I'll just have to wait until he calls me." Ava sniffled. "Can we talk about something else? Anything else?"

"I lost my job." Susannah said abruptly. Ava let go of the pillow and it was her turn to comfort her friend.

"What happened?" Ava asked.

Susannah let out a great sigh. "Anastasia wanted me to move to New York with her. I turned the offer down and she fired me."

Ava gasped slightly. "Oh my god. She can't really expect you to just pick up and leave. That's totally unjustifiable."

"Yeah, well. What can you do about it?" Susannah looked at Ava. "I would ask for my job back with you, but the way I just walked out--"

Ava interrupted, "Susannah, listen to me. I'll give you your job back, if you...sign a contract." Susannah was puzzled. "For instance, the contract will guarantee you one year to work with me, and you can't leave. But after that year is up, you can either leave or sign another contract."

Susannah smiled. "Where's that contract?" Ava grinned too.

**-Fade Out to Johnny entering the bar-**

Johnny pushed the door open and walked toward the bar and took a seat at the far end of the counter. He ordered a beer and looked down the counter to see none other than Simon three stools down.

He laughed. "I should've known I would find you here." Simon glanced to his left, to find Johnny, smirking. He ambled down the bar to Johnny's stool, as the bartender handed Johnny his drink.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, kissing my fiancé?" Simon yelled at Johnny, who stood up.

Johnny replied coolly, "She seemed to enjoy it." At that moment, Simon tackled Johnny to the floor and started punching Johnny. Bystanders rushed to watch the fight, while the bartender quickly dialed 911. Johnny pushed Simon off of him and scrambled to get up. Simon also stood up, after a second. Quickly, Johnny charged at Simon and threw Simon onto the pool table. Simon groaned and slide off the table.

"You're just a jealous ex who doesn't understand what it means when someone says it's over." Simon spat out at Johnny, who wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth, where Simon had hit him. They were circling each other, when the police arrived.

"What's going on here?" one of the police officers asked Johnny and Simon. Neither would answer. "I don't got time to play games here." Officer Williams barked at them.

Johnny finally answered. "This punk here," he said as he jerked his head towards Simon, "tackled me, so I had no choice but to defend myself."

The other officer was inspecting the damages done to the bar. Besides a couple of chairs thrown around, nothing was broken.

"Is this true?" Officer Williams interrogated Simon, who reluctantly nodded. Both of you will have to come down to file statements and most likely spend a night in jail. He handcuffed both of them.

Johnny retorted, "Officer is this really necessary? I mean this is between me and him."

"You two were disturbing the peace, fines will be necessary and you could've hurt someone in the process of your little dispute." Officer Andersen took hold of Simon and Officer Williams led Johnny into his car, while Officer Andersen took his vehicle.

**-Fade Out to Nikki on the phone with Josh-**

"There was this big showdown at dinner tonight." Nikki said as she painted her toenails.

"Really? What do you mean?" Josh asked curiously.

Nikki finished her left foot and started on her right. "Well, Johnny kissed Aunt Ava and then Simon saw them--" Beep. "Sorry, Josh, I got another call. Hold on."

"Okay."

"Hello?" Nikki said, curious to who would be calling at such a late hour.

Johnny voice on the other line, sounded tired. "Hey, Nikki. Can I talk to Jay?"

"Johnny?" Nikki inquired, perplexed.

"Yeah." Johnny said, hoping that Nikki wouldn't ask where he was.

"Where are you?"

He sighed. "In jail," he answered sullenly.

"Oh my god! What for?" Nikki asked, shocked. She started down the stairs to Jay and Erika's place.

"It's a long story. Don't tell anyone, especially your Aunt Ava. Just get Jay to come and bail me out." Johnny pleaded.

"Okay, I'm going to get Jay now. I have Josh on the other line, hold on." Nikki pressed the TALK button.

"Hey, Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"I got to go, I'm so sorry. I'll call you tomorrow and we can go to the movies or something."  
"Okay, see you later, Nikki."

"Bye."  
Nikki had reached Jay's place and she knocked on the door, as she switched back to Johnny.

She said to Jay, "It's Johnny. He needs your help." Jay had a worried look, but took the phone.

"Hey buddy. Where are you?"

"I'm in jail, right now. Come bail me out." Johnny pleaded.

Jay grabbed his checkbook, and his car keys. "Okay, I'll be over there in 20 minutes."

**-Fade Out to Police Station-**

Johnny and Simon sat next to each other, in the almost empty police station, handcuffed. Officer Williams was talking to them about the fines and charges. "The bar owner will not be pressing charges, since there was no damage done to the barroom. The bail is $300 and you will also be fined $100 for disturbing the peace. Officer Andersen will take you back to your cells for the night."

Five minutes later, Jay showed up and bailed Johnny out. Johnny paid his fine and walked out with a warning on his record.

_Sorry if it's a little messy and short...but I was a little rushed...got a lot going on...you'll have to be patient if you want longer chappies...thanks everyone for bearing with me and the reviews!_


	10. Chapter 10 Break up

_Disclaimer: I don't own the TV Show Summerland or any characters on Summerland or some of the predicaments/situations/ideas in this fan-fiction story._

**Chapter 10**

**-Fade Out to Josh and Nikki in school-**

Josh and Nikki are eating lunch together, when Cameron shows up.

Cameron adjusted his bag on his shoulder. He grinned at Nikki. "Can I sit with you guys?" Nikki glanced over at Josh who smiled back at Cameron.

"Sure, man. He scooted over and made room for Cameron to sit down.

"Thanks." Cameron took a bite of his pizza. Nikki met Cameron's eyes and she looked away. "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, me and Nikki were just talking about the Literary Magazine. We were planning to sign up after school today.

"Really? I was planning on signing up for that too." Josh smiled uneasily at Cameron and Nikki looked away, disgusted.

Nikki quickly changed the subject. "So, Cam, where's Jordan?"

Cameron put his pizza down and wiped his mouth. "Oh, um...we broke up yesterday. No big deal."

"Sorry to hear that." Josh comforted his friend. Nikki sat there thinking to herself, 'Amber was right! Cameron's jealous. But why now?'

"What happened?" Nikki asked, trying to sound genuinely concerned.

Cameron paused slightly. "Nothing really. Just, you know different interests." Nikki nodded slowly and turned from Cameron to Josh and back. How could Cameron do this, now? She had finally found a great guy and Cameron was ruining it. Yet, Nikki couldn't seem to get Cameron out of her mind.

**-Fade Out to Ava sitting by the phone, waiting for a phone call from Simon-**

Ava sat there, drumming her fingers across the table, hoping that Simon would take a break and call her. She missed him so much, but the kiss with Johnny was all she could think about somehow. She pushed it out of her mind and knew that Simon was probably busy, it being the first day of school and all. Johnny and Jay had come in late last night and she didn't ask where they had been. She checked her watch- 3:00. School should be over and she should be working with Susannah, shopping for different fabrics. Ava jumped, as the phone rang, shattering the silence.

Ava swiftly picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"I need to tell you something, before we get into this whole triangle love affair thing." Simon's voice sounded different - more worn out and older.

"Okay," Ava answered, hesitantly.

"Last night, I was at a bar," Simon began, as Ava swallowed hard, expecting the worst. "Johnny was there. We had a little brawl. The police came. We were both fined $400 total and I was bailed out by a friend. Today, the superintendent, Dr. Hildebrant, called me to tell me that I should retire early because the School Board was going to file a case against me for anger management and disorderly conduct. She said, quote, I am not eligible to be the principal of one of her middle schools." Simon laughed sarcastically. Ava felt the whole world pushing against her, and tears sliding down her cheek. "Did you happen to see the paper today? I was in it." Simon continued his bitter rampage. "Local Princi-pal No Longer a Pal to Everyone". He laughed that caustic laugh again. "There's even a picture of me being handcuffed, along with your boyfriend."

"Stop it, Simon," Ava pleaded with him.

Simon ignored her remark and carried on his speech, "The only reason I'm calling you is to ask for the ring back and to tell you that I'm moving away from Playa Linda for good." Simon said in a serious, more normal, tone.

"What? No, Simon. You can't do this. I love you." Ava cried, helplessly.

"Ava, it's clear that you still have feelings for Johnny. I've accepted that. There's no job for me around here. I have to move away."

Ava was sobbing now. "Simon, don't do this."

He cut her off, "I'll stop by later this evening to pick up the ring."

"Johnny means nothing to me, Simon! You have to believe me. I know that I didn't pull away fast enough, but I was surprised, for Pete's sake." Ava implored Simon to understand.

"Listen, Ava. If you were really over him, than why do you live with him? Why is he the father figure to the Westerly's?" Simon shot back at Ava.

"I love you, Simon. Not him." Ava couldn't stop crying.

It killed Simon to hear her like this. "If you really loved me, you would come with me. Move away from Johnny."

"What? You know I can't just go with you. I started my business with Susannah again. I can't just uproot the kids and move them to a different environment twice in the same year." Ava argued, defiantly.

"Fine. I don't know then. You're acting as if you can't stand not living with Johnny. I've made up my mind, Ava. We're not right for each other. You obviously have too much on your hands to get married and you obviously need to figure out this thing with Johnny. It's too bad it had to end this way." Simon finished, regretfully. Ava just shook her head. "I'll be by later. Bye, Ava." He hung up and felt exhausted. Maybe I am overreacting, Simon thought to himself.

**-Fade Out to Nikki and Josh walking to the main office to sign up-**

They both jotted their names down. Nikki noticed that Cameron had already signed up. She looked away and started to read the other announcements on the bulletin, when a blue piece of paper caught her eye. It read:

_Dear Students and Faculty:_

_We have just received word that Dr. Simon O'Keefe, our beloved principal of five years, will be retiring. He will be leaving at the end of September. We wish him the best of luck in all his endeavors. _

There was more about the great achievements that Simon had accomplished, but Nikki stopped reading. Josh glanced over at Nikki's pale face. "What's wrong, Nikki?" She couldn't reply. She just stared at the blue notice. Josh saw what she was looking at and pulled her into a hug. They didn't say anything and Josh went home. Nikki decided to take a walk along the beach to think things over. She was met by none other than Cameron.

"Hey Nikki, what's wrong?" Cameron asked as he saw Nikki's upset face.

"It's Dr. O'Keefe. He's supposedly retiring early. It was because of a stupid fight with Johnny in a bar."

"It's okay, Nikki." Cameron soothed, as he pulled her into a hug. She allowed him to and after a minute, realized what she was doing.

She quickly pulled away. "Sorry, I just remember I had to help Aunt Ava with something. I gotta go." She bolted off, leaving Cameron staring, bewildered.

_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Reviews appreciated. Thanks to all the loyal fans of A New Beginning. _


	11. Chapter 11 Sudden Changes

_Disclaimer: I don't own the TV Show Summerland or any characters on Summerland or some of the predicaments/situations/ideas in this fan-fiction story._

**Chapter 11**

**-Fade out to Bradin surfing and Callie lying on the sand watching him-**

Callie sat up, propped on her elbows, watching Bradin ride the waves. Suddenly, Tanner and his friends came up to her.

"Hey, you Westerly's chick?" Tanner looked down at the somewhat annoyed Callie.

"Beat it, Tanner." Callie replied harshly, turning back to Bradin surfing. Tanner's friends all chorused, "Ohh's and Ouch's!" Tanner gave them a mean glare and they immediately stopped.

Tanner squatted down so that his face was inches away from Callie's. "You know, I like chicks who are feisty." His hot breath blew into Callie's face. "You better tell your boyfriend to quit the surf team or he's gonna get it."

"What're you doing, Tanner?" Bradin called as he jogged up, surfboard in hand. Tanner stood up. Bradin looked at Callie. "Are you okay, Callie?" he asked. She nodded, her face, white as a sheet. "Why don't you guys leave Callie and me alone?" Tanner smirked at Bradin, not answering. Tanner & co. left, as they shot dirty looks over their shoulders.

"Are you sure you're okay, Callie?" Bradin questioned again, sitting down on the sand, next to her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just a little shook up." She gave Bradin a fake smile.

**-Fade Out to Johnny watching TV-**

Johnny sat their, staring at the TV, but not actually hearing what the reporter was saying. He was contemplating how wonderful the kiss with Ava was. He hadn't talked to her since he came home last night with Jay. The doorbell broke into his thoughts and groaned, but got up and went to answer it. He opened it to find Simon, standing with his hands in his pockets.

Johnny leaned against the doorway, blocking Simon's entrance. "What are you doing, here?" he inquired. Ava came rushing down the stairs and pushed Johnny out of the way.

She brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Simon, you're here." She turned to Johnny, who looked disgusted. "Can you excuse us for a second, Johnny?"

"Yeah, whatever." He sauntered off to the kitchen to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Simon stood outside, not budging. "Can I have my ring, now?" He tried not to meet Ava's eyes, but he couldn't help but love her.

"Won't you come in?" Ava implored him, and he finally did after a pause. Ava gestured toward the couch and he sat down. "Look, Simon," started Ava, "You have to understand that he kissed me, and that I didn't want to. I love you and I know that you love me too. You can find another job. Please don't do this." Ava begged for the last time.

"I've heard what you had to say." Simon said coldly and got up. "Now, where's my ring?" He looked at her with passion. However, he couldn't forgive her for the way she did not pull away from Johnny. His father had cheated on his mother and he would never forgive him for that. He had seen how it affected his mother and he vowed never to be a cheater nor get cheat on. Ava wiped away her tears and took out the velvety box and handed to Simon. Inside the kitchen, Johnny smiled faintly, yet didn't like to see Ava so upset.

"I'm so sorry, Simon." Ava's voice was barely a whisper. Simon took one last look at the woman he loved.

He gave her a weak grin. "Bye, Ava."

**-Fade Out to Nikki on the phone with Amber-**

"Oh my god, you're totally right!" Nikki told Amber over the phone that night as she was trying to get her homework done.

"What do you mean? About what?" Amber asked.

"About Cameron being totally jealous of Josh and me." Nikki said in tone that said, 'duh!'.

"He's not going to do anything. I mean he's with Jordan." Amber reassured Nikki, but more herself.

"No, they broke up." Nikki half-shouted in worry. She stared at her math homework that would have been easy for her, if she hadn't been so distraught.

"You're kidding? He is so not over you." Amber concluded, appalled. "Good thing, you're over him. Because Josh could not take any more heartbreak right about now."

"Yeah, good thing." Nikki responded absent-mindedly, thinking about Cameron.

A call from downstairs interrupted Nikki's thoughts. "Nikki! Have you finished your homework?" Aunt Ava yelled up the stairs.

"I'm almost done," Nikki shouted back. "I'm sorry," she said to Amber. "I gotta finish my homework. See you tomorrow."  
"Okay, see ya, bye."

Nikki tried to concentrate on the linear equation, but she couldn't. Her mind kept wandering back to the wonderful hug she and Cameron had shared.

**-Fade Out to Johnny opening the refrigerator- **

Johnny grabbed a Coke can from the fridge and shut the door. The phone rang and he popped open the can and picked it up.

"Hello?" He took a sip of the beverage.

"Hi, this is Ava's father. Is Ava there?" Mr. Gregory sounded worried and drained.

"Oh, hey Mr. Gregory. It's me, Johnny Durant."

Mr. Gregory said remotely, "Oh, yes. Hello, Johnny."  
"Is everything okay?" Johnny questioned, noticing Mr. Gregory's usually cheerful tone was dismal.

"Oh, it's Ava's mother. Poor thing had a heart attack. Her heart was never good." He sounded gloomy.

"I'm so sorry. I'll get Ava." He put his Coke on the counter and went into the living room. He touched Ava's shoulder. She turned around and was surprised to see Johnny. "Your father's on the phone." He handed her the white, cordless phone. She took it.

"Dad?" As she listened to her father, her eyes became watery and Johnny walked around the sofa to comfort her. "I'll catch the first flight to Florida." Ava said as her voice cracked. "But I want to. My business partner will be fine. The kids will be fine. Please. Are you sure you can take care of Mom when she gets out in a couple of days? Okay, I won't worry. Let me know if there's anything I can do. Bye." Ava slowly sunk down to the couch. Johnny sat down next to her.

"You okay?" Ava shook her head and Johnny put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug. Ava didn't resist. He stroked the top of her head and kissed it gently.

"Why did you do what you did the other night?" Ava suddenly inquired.

"What do you mean?" Johnny let go of Ava and looked into her eyes.

"Why did you kiss me, knowing that I was going to marry Simon?"

"Well, I knew that I still loved you, and that there were still some unresolved feelings between us. I wanted us have another chance."

"Simon's going to leave Playa Linda for good. We're not going to get married. We're not even together." Ava sighed and sniffled.

"Just knowing that makes me feel better." Johnny smiled widely, but Ava could only manage a tiny grin.

"Johnny, you know I love you, but I'm not sure if I'm in love with you yet. I need some time to move on from this mess. I need to do some serious thinking." Ava's expression was one of solemnity and Johnny felt a wave of disappointment wash over him.

"Okay, I understand. You're willing to give this a try though, right?" Johnny asked with genuine hope. Ava nodded slowly and released her grip on Johnny and started up the stairs. Johnny sat there, smiling, thinking about the great journey he was about to embark on.

_I need to get summer reading done so the next chap might take a while._


	12. Chapter 12 Scare

_Disclaimer: I don't own the TV Show Summerland or any characters on Summerland or some of the predicaments/situations/ideas in this fan-fiction story._

**Chapter 12**

**-Fade Out to Bradin surfing to practice for the team-**

Bradin completed a 180 and pumped his fist in the air. Out of the blue, someone in a black surf suit knocks Bradin off his surfboard. In a second, Bradin was in the water, gasping for breath. The person held Bradin down and dragged Bradin's surfboard. He continued surfing while hauling Bradin's white board with Bradin drowning underneath the surface. Bradin felt himself black out as the surfer reached the coral and left Bradin there. Luckily, before he did, he managed to drag himself to the surface of the water, sputtering for air. He uses his last energy to climb aboard the reef, where he collapses.

**-Fade Out to Jay and Erika working in the shop-**

"Hey, baby. Have you seen Bradin? He was supposed to report back here for work about 20 minutes ago." Jay questioned as he took a white surfboard with flames designed on its bottom and placed it on the counter.

Erika shifted her attention from drying her hair to Jay. "Um, I was just teaching a lesson and I think I saw him about half an hour ago on the waves. I couldn't leave my lesson to talk to him; I don't think he saw me." Erika recalled.

"Hmm, Bradin's never late. I'm worried about him. Can you check the beach to see if anyone has seen him? Maybe he's still surfing and forgot the time."

"Sure thing." Erika carried her surfboard and walked out onto the beach. She put her hand above her eyes to shade out the sunlight. She scanned the beach and saw Josh and Nikki walking hand in hand.

She yelled to them, "Hey, guys!" and waved her hand. She jogged up to them. "Hey, Nikki. Josh. Have you guys seen Bradin? He was supposed to start his shift at the shop about 20 minutes ago."

The teens shook their heads. "I haven't seen him, Erika. Sorry. Do you need help looking for him?" Nikki offered.

Erika smiled. "Thanks. I'd appreciate it."

"Me and Josh will go this way and you can go that way." Nikki instructed and they took off in their separate ways. Nikki and Josh jogged along the beach toward the reef.

Suddenly Josh called, "Look! There he is!" He pointed to the reef, where Bradin still laid, unconscious. His board lay in the water, a couple of feet away.

Nikki yelled out in fear. She couldn't lose her brother, after losing her parents a couple of months ago. She stood there in terror.

Josh reacted quicker and took off running for Erika. "Come on, Nikki. We gotta call 911." He took there hand and they quickly found Erika.

"We found him! He's on the reef. I think he's hurt." Josh explained to Erika as she ran out toward the water.

Behind her shoulder, she called, "Call an ambulance!" She dove into the water, leaving her surfboard on the water. Josh left Nikki and ran to Jay's shop. Nikki stood there, shocked, watching Erika reach the reef and climb up. Seconds later, Jay and Josh came running down the beach.

"Josh, can you get Ava? I'm going to help Erika." Josh nodded and sprinted off toward the house. Nikki still stood there, frozen. Jay pulled off his shirt and dove into the water. Erika was trying to administer CPR to Bradin. By the time Jay had reached the coral reef, Bradin had started spit out some water. He coughed a couple of times and stirred. Ava rushed to the beach, with Josh trailing, panting. She took Nikki into her arms and consoled her.

"Everything's gonna be alright, Nikki," Ava whispered, comforting Nikki. Nikki knew if she started to cry, then she wouldn't be able to stop. Erika jumped down into the water. Jay lifted Bradin up and handed him down to Erika in the water. He also got into the water and both of them towed him back to shore, with his board. The paramedics had finally arrived by the time they reached the sand. Jay and Erika slowly let Bradin down onto the sand and the paramedic checked his pulse. They pumped more water out of Bradin, whose side was bleeding badly through his suit. The other paramedic pulled the suit off him and started to patch up the wound. A circle started to gather around Bradin, Nikki, Jay, Erika, Ava, and Josh.

"Where are the parents of this young man?" the second paramedic asked.

Ava looked at him. "They died in an accident. I'm his aunt and official guardian."

He nodded. "Okay, you're gonna have to come with us to the hospital in the ambulance. The rest of you will have to give us some room." A stretcher lifted Bradin up into the ambulance and Ava got in behind them. A good distance away, a teenager watched the ambulance pull away.

_Sorry it's short, but I needed to keep some suspense. I don't actually know if it's possible to drag someone like that...I'm no expert. Thanks to all the reviewers. Writer's block...argh...but reviews will help!_


	13. Chapter 13 New Information

_Disclaimer: I don't own the TV Show Summerland or any characters on Summerland or some of the predicaments/situations/ideas in this fan-fiction story.****_

_I have a bad case of writer's block…and since no one has reviewed in a while **tear** I'm not sure if I should continue this story. Please review to let me know if I should or shouldn't. _

_PS. Sorry if this chapter is a little crappy. _

**Chapter 13**

**-Fade Out to Nikki, Josh, Jay, and Erika watching the ambulance pull away-**

"We gotta get to the hospital. I'm gonna lock up the shop. I'll meet you guys at the house. Then, we'll drive to the hospital." He jogged up the slight hill to the shop, while everyone else headed back toward the house to break the news to Johnny, Susannah, and Derrick. Twenty minutes later, Jay, Erika, Susannah, Johnny, Nikki, Callie, Josh, and Derrick all entered the hospital. They quickly found Ava pacing around the waiting room.

"Ava! How is he?" Jay asked as everyone gathered into the waiting room. Ava turned around as she heard Jay's voice.

"Oh, thank god you're all here. He's gonna be just fine. They managed to get all the water that he swallowed out and he has a broken wrist. The cut on his side has stopped bleeding and it'll heal in a couple of weeks. He's in recovery wing right now. I'm still waiting for the doctor." Ava relieved everyone's fears.

At the moment, a man with graying hair, with a stethoscope around his neck came up to Ava. "Are you Ava Gregory?" he inquired, while looking at his clipboard.

"Yes, I am. How is he?" Ava asked anxiously.

He smiled, to try and reassure Ava. "Right now, he's awake. He sustained a wrist injury, but it will not be life-threatening. The cut on his side will be sore for a couple of weeks. Judging from the amount of water we got out of him, he was under the water for quite a while, but luckily he didn't pass out. He was lucky enough to be able to pull himself up onto the reef. I recommend no strenuous activity or surfing for a while."

"Thank god, he's going to be alright." Ava hugged Nikki and Derrick to comfort them.

"I have some questions for him, regarding the incident. But you may go in to see him."

"Okay, what kind of questions?" Ava wondered, releasing Nikki and Derrick.

"Well, he is an experienced surfer, right?" Ava nodded. "This shouldn't have happened then. When you usually wipe out, you're able to get back onto your feet within a couple of seconds. It looks like it wasn't an accident." The doctor concluded. Ava opened her mouth a bit and looked at Nikki and Derrick's questioning faces. Callie's face turned suddenly pale as she sat down.

**-Fade Out to Callie entering Bradin's room-**

Callie softly shut the door behind her and put her hands in her front pockets, not sure as to what to say.

"Is that you, Callie?" Bradin muttered faintly, opening his eyes a tiny bit. He reached out for her hand and she took it.

"How are you?" Callie inquired, worried to death.

Bradin chortled quietly. "I feel like crap." Callie let out a small laugh. She couldn't meet his eyes. "What's the matter, Callie?" Bradin wondered after a couple of minutes' of silence.

Callie hesitated for a second. "What happened out on the waves?"

"Well, I had just pulled off a 180 and then some punk comes up and he knocks me off my board. He drags my surfboard, while I'm upside down under the water. He reaches the reef and leaves me there. I manage to pull myself up onto the reef and then I blacked out and the next thing I remember is being lifted into the ambulance. The police are still trying to figure out who it could be." Bradin explained the whole "accident".

"Did you get a glimpse of him at all?" Callie knew it was Tanner or one of his friends.

"No, but I do know he was wearing a black suit." Bradin tried hard to remember something else but couldn't.

"I have to confess something." Callie blurted out. Bradin had a puzzled look on his face.

"What is it, Callie?"

Callie inhaled deeply and let it out little by little. "Yesterday, do you remember how Tanner and his friends came up to me?" Bradin swallowed and nodded. "Well, before you came up, he said to me, 'You better tell your boyfriend to quit the surf team or he's gonna get it.'" Bradin gaped at her and gulped.

"So, because you didn't tell me, I almost drowned?" Bradin asked incredulously.

Callie shook her head. "Bradin, it's not like that. I mean, I was going to tell you, but I didn't think Tanner would pull something like this."

Bradin's lips formed a grim straight line and he looked away from her and sighed heavily. "You're right. It's not your fault. I'm sorry."

"I'm so sorry, Bradin. I was scared and I didn't know what to do." Bradin licked his lips and nodded again. "So, are you going to report Tanner?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I wanna get back at him. I could've been seriously hurt. I should just let the police take care of it, though." Bradin decided.

"Do you want me to get Officer Williams? He was here earlier because Doctor Cranzer suspected that it wasn't an accident." Callie felt terrible enough and wanted to make it up to Bradin.

"Sure, I'll file a report. Tanner will finally learn his lesson." Bradin grinned, as Callie went to fetch Officer Williams.

**-Fade Out to Nikki and Josh strolling along the beach-**

Josh took Nikki's hand and she smiled at him. "Man, that sure was scary for a minute." Nikki nodded, feeling still a bit overwhelmed. "That must have brought back some memories about your parents," Josh continued, then silently kicking himself for bringing that up. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned that," he added quickly. Nikki still didn't have the courage to tell him what had happened to them.

She shook her head slightly and smiled a bit. They stopped walking. "It's okay." She looked at the waves crashing upon the shoreline as the wind whipped her hair back. "All they did was try and save our town," Nikki began, keeping her eyes on the sunset and ocean, "from the river flooding, and they…," Nikki broke down and Josh pulled her into an embrace.

"Shhh…you don't have to tell me about it," Josh soothed her, as Nikki calmed down.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I thought I was going to lose Bradin today, and I was never so scared in my life. I mean, I couldn't take it, if I lost him or Derrick." Nikki felt herself starting ramble, so she stopped.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain to me," Josh reassured her. He let go of her and continued walking. "Oh crap! I promised Aunt Chloe that I would be home early today. I'm sorry, Nikki, but I gotta jet." He gave her a peck on the cheek and ran off.

She continued her stroll on the beach, thinking about the day's events. Suddenly, a familiar voice broke into her reveries. "Nikki!" She turned around to see Cameron trying to catch up to her.

"Oh, hey Cam," Nikki replied, a bit agitated that she was happy to see him. "What's up?" she tried to act casual.

"Oh, nothing much. I was meaning to talk to you about something." Nikki tensed up and they sat down on the sand. "I know it's not really my business to tell you this, but," Cameron paused for a second. Nikki watched him intently. "Well, the other day I saw Josh making out with another girl." Nikki hastily stood up.

"What?" she half-screamed at Cameron, as he too stood up.

"I, I saw him kissing this girl on the beach a couple of days ago early in the morning." Cameron confessed. "I don't like to rat out on a friend, but you're also my friend and I don't want you to get hurt." Cameron wet his dry lips as he waited for Nikki's reaction.

"I don't believe you!" Nikki responded as she crossed her arms across her chest. She stood there indignantly, not meeting his eyes.

"Nikki. I know what I saw. I saw him kissing another girl and it sure as hell wasn't you." Cameron flared his nostrils in anger, trying to get Nikki to believe him.

"Josh is not a cheater. I know him." Nikki's eyes became watery and she willed herself not to cry.

Cameron slowly placed his hand on her shoulder. "Nikki, I know this is hard for you to accept, but I just want to warn you about him. He may seem like a great guy, but looks can be deceiving." By now, Nikki couldn't contain her emotions and the waterworks started.

Cameron subtly grabbed and embraced her. "Cameron, you're the only true guy I can trust." He kept his arms wrapped around her waist as he held her tighter and smiled to himself.****

_Hope you liked it…please review. Anyways, I can't please all the fans of Nikki/Cameron or Nikki/Josh, or Simon/Ava or Ava/Johnny, but I will try my best. Thanks Everyone!_


	14. Chapter 14 Solutions

_Disclaimer: I don't own the TV Show Summerland or any characters on Summerland or some of the predicaments/situations/ideas in this fan-fiction story._

**Chapter 14**

**-Fade out to Bradin, Callie and Officer Williams in Bradin's hospital room-**

"So, Callie. You're saying that yesterday afternoon Tanner and a bunch of his friends came up to you. You were lying on the beach alone and Tanner tells you to tell Bradin to quit the surf team or he's gonna get it." Officer Williams confirms as he jots it down on his notepad. Callie nods.

"Bradin. Has Tanner and his friends bothered you before? Does he have any reason for attacking you?" Officer Williams continued with his questions.

Bradin was still lying in the bed and he adjusted himself to lay against the pillow. "Well, there was this one time where we got into a fight over a girl. After that, we were just rivals and a lot trash talk about the surf team and stuff." Bradin answered.

Officer Williams nodded and continued writing things down on his notepad. "We still don't know if this is the guy that did this to you. He could've hired someone to do it or it could be someone entirely different. I'm gonna go to his house to question him and his parents. Does he have any siblings?"

Bradin nodded. "Yeah, he does. Lucas. He's also on the surf team, but I'm friends with him." Officer Williams wrote this down too and turned his attention back to Callie.

"Was Lucas with Tanner and his friends when he approached you yesterday?" Callie shook her head.

"Okay, then. I'm off to talk to Tanner. I'll let you guys know later about new information." With that, Officer Williams grabbed his jacket and headed on out.

"Well, I hope that that gets Tanner in real trouble," Bradin said as Callie walked over to his bedside.

"I'm real sorry, Bradin that I didn't tell you yesterday," Callie apologized for the hundredth time.

"It's okay," Bradin reassured as Callie sat down on the edge of the bed, "I still love you." He gave her a kiss on the lips.

**-Fade out to Josh approaching Nikki at her locker-**

"Nikki!" Josh shouted as he pushed his way through the crowd to reach her locker. "Hey, you've been avoiding me all day. What's wrong?"

She looked up from her locker at Josh's sad puppy dog face. "Don't act so innocent. I know all about your make-out session with this girl on the beach." Nikki snapped at him.

"What are you talking about? Make-out session?" Josh replied, with a frown on his face.

"Cameron told me about what he saw on the beach a couple of days ago. You wanna know what he saw? He saw you and some girl kissing."

"Cameron told you that? He doesn't know what he's talking about. You know I would never do anything like that to you." Josh defended himself. At that moment, Cameron came up the hallway. He saw Nikki and then Josh and suddenly started heading the other direction, but not before Josh spotted him.

"Hey Cameron! Can I talk to you for a second?" Josh was able to suppress the anger in his voice.

"Oh hey man! Nikki." He tried to give Josh a fake smile.

"Why the hell did you tell Nikki I made out with some girl?" He asked Cameron as he got into his face.

"Dude, calm down." He tried to push Josh away from him.

Josh ignored this and pushed his hand away. "Tell her it's not true." Josh said, calming down a bit.

"I don't know what's going on between you two. I gotta go. Science." He quickly turned and headed down the hallway.

"Listen, I have English now, but I didn't kiss some girl. We'll talk later." He jogged up the flight of stairs, leaving Nikki confused.

**-Fade Out to Josh and Nikki walking along the beach-**

"Sorry for overreacting earlier today," Josh said sheepishly as they loitered around the beach. Nikki kept silent. "I think I know why Cameron said those things about me." He continued.

This caught Nikki's attention and her face suddenly went ashen. "You do?" she asked indifferently.

"Well, when I first met Cameron, he said that he wasn't sure about his relationship with Jordan and that he still had some feelings for this other girl, Nikki." Nikki's breath shortened. "When I first met you, I was really entranced by you. But I still knew that Cameron was in to you." Josh admitted. "So, before things got serious between us, I asked Cameron if he was okay with me and you together. He said, yeah, sure whatever. So, I thought he was okay with it. But I guess now he's not. I mean when he broke up with Jordan, I didn't really know what to think."

"So, you knew all this time, that he was jealous of me and you?" Nikki inquired, not quite sure if she understood him.

"Well, yes, technically, but I wasn't sure how he would act, and I knew that you had gone out with him before so I didn't want to jeopardize our relationship by telling you that your ex was well, interested." Josh answered quickly.

"I believe you." Nikki stated simply and Josh looked relieved. He leaned in for a kiss. His lips engulfed hers and the lip lock continued for several minutes. From afar, Cameron watched this with jealously filling his heart.

_Sorry I haven't updated in a long while. Please Review, even if you didn't like it. Please leave suggestions too! Thanks _


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm sorry guys, but I just don't think I'll have the time to wrap up this story. Maybe some other time when I'm not as busy. Sorry everyone! I will possibly be starting a fanfic about One Tree Hill. You can also check out my story Broken on FictionPress


	16. Chapter 15 Destiny

Chapter 15

Hey guys, I'm restarting this story! Hope you like it. Please read and review!

_Disclaimer: I don't own the TV Show Summerland or any characters on Summerland or some of the predicaments/situations/ideas in this fan-fiction story._

Fade Out to Derrick's class-

Derrick sat in class, doodling away. He sighed as he half-heartedly listened to Ms. Palmer talk about addition and subtraction. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Greg holding a note. Derrick took it and started to open it. It was from Ashley. He peered across the room to see her waving at him with a grin on her face. Ms. Palmer abruptly called out, "Derrick, what's in your hand?"

He panicked and dropped the note on the ground. Ms. Palmer walked down the aisle, her heels clicking on the floor. She stooped down and took the note. She strolled back to the front of the room and started to read aloud. Derrick sank into his seat.

In a loud voice, Ms. Palmer read: "Derrick, meet me at the swings during recess, From, Ashley". The class giggled. Derrick turned to Martha who sat in the corner. She just looked away. The bell rang as the class filed out to lunch and then recess. "Derrick, Ashley, may I speak to both of you?" Derrick sullenly walked to Ms. Palmer's desk, as Ashley skipped behind him. "May I ask what is going on between the two of you?"

Derrick shrugged. Ashley chirped cheerily, "Nothing, Ms. Palmer."

Ms. Palmer looked at Ashley's happy face and then back at Derrick's gloomy countenance. She sighed and said, "You may go to lunch now". Derrick gleefully ran off to the cafeteria before Ashley could talk to him.

Martha sat alone at the round table where she and Derrick usually sat. Derrick slipped quietly into his seat and opened his brown lunch bag. Martha looked up from her PB&J sandwich. "Do you like her?" she asked quietly.

Derrick looked up. "No, she gave me the note". He bit his lower lip.

Martha had a grim smile on her face. "Are you going to meet her at the swings?" she asked tentatively.

"No, I'd rather play on the jungle gym with you." He reached over and took Martha's hand. They sat silently the rest of lunch.

* * *

Nikki slammed her locker to meet Cameron's face. "I don't want to talk to you," Nikki said plainly, without emotion. She brushed past him. 

"Wait, Nikki," Cameron called, rushing after her and grabbing her arm. She turned around, with an annoyed expression on her face.

"What?" she asked impatiently. "I know you lied to me about Josh. He doesn't go around kissing random girls. He wouldn't do that. He's not like you."

Cameron was at a loss for words. He looked down and licked his lips and swallowed hard. "Okay, maybe I was wrong. I thought it was Josh. I mean the guy I saw on the beach sure looked like Josh". Cameron paused and Nikki stood with her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm sorry". He walked away as Josh approached them.

"What was that all about?" Josh questioned as he took Nikki's hand and they headed for the cafeteria.

"Nothing, he was just trying to apologize for being a jackass". Nikki laid her head on Josh's shoulder.

* * *

Johnny picked up the phone and dialed the number of a nice Italian restaurant he knew. "Hi, I'd like to make a reservation for two tonight at seven. Great. The name's Durant." 

Ava walked down the stairs. "Who was that?" She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a soda.

Johnny walked over and took her in his arms. "I just called Antonio's and booked a reservation for the both of us." He smiled expectantly.

"Wow, Johnny. That sounds great."

It would be a night to remember.

* * *

Review please and let me know what you think!


End file.
